Forbidden Desires
by xXBloody.ApocalypseXx
Summary: The demon clad in black, the human shrouded in red and the angel draped in white. What happens when a mysterious angel shows up at Zylphia Vanderbilt's doorstep all of a sudden, and claims to know her demon butler over the past 8000 years? OC Rosalind Xavier XSebastian MichaelisXOC Zylphia Vanderbilt
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is the new story I've been working on for two weeks now; I just didn't seem to get a satisfactory draft! -_- fail. Anyways, it's Black Butler again...

Reviews would always be an encouragement. but two things before everything else:

1. I shall be updating this VERY slowly, since I'm finding the plot a bit hard to carry on. The first few chapters will be quick to appear, but the others may take weeks. So PLEASE bear with me.

2. I made up a LOT of stuff about the appearance and mannerism of certain well-known characters who are not in the Kuroshitsuji manga/anime, but instead, I'm introducing them in this story. So that's a reason for my deep thinking. :\

* * *

**A Prelude to a Blood-Stained Life**

_**On an obscure date…6000 years ago**_

As the final hour struck, the darkness engulfed me. I did not realize what it was that tormented me so. I know I am alone: isolated. My body moved of its own accord as I struggled to land on the ground. But my wings were ever-persistent as they held me fifty feet above the ground, levitated. I shrieked in horror at the gore that lay littered in front of me, slowly unveiling itself in its dark splendor.

Another bronze spear flew towards me, almost making its mark at my head. I cowered, however, not missing the dark aura that surrounded the spear, and snapped it into two like a mere twig.

Everything and everyone seemed distant and unrecognizable to me. My mind was disoriented, my heart was beating against my ribcage ferociously, growing faster by the minute; my body numb and immobile as the sudden, inexorable power overcame my senses and rational thinking.

The shouts of the angels. The splatter of blood. The shrieks of agony. All fell to my deaf ears as I struggled against myself. Strained to break free from my own body. My own self.

Thousands of bodies lay strewn carelessly upon the angelic lair. I gazed down upon them, my eyes widening at the horror I'd caused.

The angels who had tried to bring down this sudden demented absurdity that had sprung up in me had mostly been brutally slaughtered. Here and there they lay, their bodies mangled, decapitated, annihilated. Yet another angel soared towards me, ignoring my yells of protest; that I wasn't doing this on purpose, I wasn't their enemy. He nearly reached me, just to be blown apart by some sudden force that radiated out of me. The blood splattered over my clean white dress as his entire body fell towards the ground, blown apart and torn away into minuscule bits and pieces.

More angels rebelled against me. Tons of them revolted against this hellish power I had suddenly attained...unintentionally.

**RIP.** A head torn off, spun on its axis, twisted at a break-neck 360 degrees.  
**SNAP.** A spine turned back way further than its limits, breaking apart and tearing the torso with a vivid splay of blood.  
**SLASH.** My sword soared away from my hand, cutting away at my attackers' chests, staining their outfits with gore as their slashed bodies fell to earth.  
**BOOM.** Another angel annihilated. The muscles and skin over the chest and torso were ripped right off, the innards splaying out, and the lungs and heart were forced out, dropping down to the ground detached from the body.  
**STAB.** A precise stab to the chest by my self-moving sword poked out the heart of an approaching angel...through his back.

More angels rushed at me from over-head...I could tell by the shouts. I simply stood there, not reacting at all. I knew it was no use...all my desperate pleading would be over-ruled anyways. The loud ripping and booming sounds told me they had been annihilated too. As I looked upwards, the blood from over head came raining down on me, the droplets on my face; my silvery-blonde hair drenched, my pure white dress and beautiful pinkish-white feathered wings stained with the blood of those who had been slain. Those who I had slain.

The blood of the slain ran down my body in droplets and splotches. The metallic stench was all over me.

As the two hundred or so angels fell to the ground, slain and defeated, my body finally soared downwards to rest upon the ground. My feet landed nimbly on the stone cold ground, and my wings folded themselves neatly behind my back as my sword soared back to me and sheathed itself innocently.

The whole 'calming-down' moment of my powers was so innocent, it was criminal.

A white aura emanated from me after my literal blood-bath, which glowed as radiantly as the brightest star, before a dark halo was born at its periphery and it began to swallow up everything. Gradually, the whole of the white turned to black, snarling and howling in a raspy tone, as the noise it made with raw energy echoed in my ears.

I had killed like a ruthless, merciless predator. I, who never even dared to hurt a fly, had killed legions of angels.

I felt more alive than ever, physically. I cannot explain what possessed me so bad, that I can't even feel my own head. It's as if I'm on a sweet drug: making me feel all light-headed and 'floaty' and more energetic than ever. My mental state was anything but stable. There was a strange pride of victory, an emotion I've never felt before. Pride.

Then, there was the desperate hollow feeling in my gut. As if deep down, that pride hasn't touched me. It hasn't reached my heart.

But the dominant of all emotions was the maddening guilt. The blood-sodden ground around me…my eyes were fixated on it. The imprint will be in my memories forever…I know it will be there for all eternity.

I feel so alone. So miserable. I want to kill myself. It's all my fault. It's my fault these people are dead. It's my fault that I turned out to be a target of the Archangels because of my power.

But…

I never wanted all of this to happen! I am still an angel, right? I will always be an angel, right? I never wanted to cause all this! It's not my fault! I never intended to cause harm to even an ant!

And then, I felt the truth dawn on me. I was no longer myself. I was different. I was not normal. And I had just killed a mass of my own people.

I passed out.

**-forbidden desires-**

"My Lord…here's the possessed one."

A handsome man with golden-brown eyes and blonde hair that reached his back and golden wings pointed to the direction of the young angel who lay upon the ground, motionless and covered in blood.

"Don't touch her."

Another man approached after hearing the first's call. This one with sparkling green eyes and golden-blonde hair which had brown streaks in it-tied in a cylindrical metal clasp along either side of his shoulders. He wore a mail shirt over his angel's robes, as well as strong armour plates here and there. He carried a huge spear and had two swords at his belt. There was a helmet with blue plumes on his head. Behind him was another angel. This one had short blonde hair which was black at the ends. The hair fell to the sides of his pale face in face-framing bangs. His eyes were a bright blue, but if one observed closely, they would see the faint rims of crimson around the pupils.

"Lorenzo…she is not possessed. She is simply under a charm. A charm of the polluted, inconsiderate, blasphemous ones among us. The guilty one is here." The angel in the mail shirt spoke to the one called Lorenzo.

"You mean…him?" The angel with the brown eyes (Lorenzo) pointed to the blue-eyed one.

The lord-like angel in the mail shirt grabbed the short-haired ones arm and shoved him over to Lorenzo. "Stare at his eyes, if you will."

Lorenzo looked into his eyes and gasped.

"Lord Raphael…he is…"

Lorenzo seemed lost for words as the red-rimmed-eyed angel smirked at him. Archangel Raphael simply chuckled.

"Take the woman to the High Prison. She may not be guilty of her state, but she still poses a great danger to us all. How this devilry was brought upon her by the likes of…" he stabbed the smirking angel at the side with his spear, making him bleed. The latter's smirk did not falter in the slightest. "…_this_, I cannot tell."

"She shall be locked up, sire?" Lorenzo kneeled down to look at the girl. As soon as he touched her wing, he was thrown away with such force that he ended up fifteen feet away.

"Lorenzo, when I say 'don't touch', I say so for a reason."

Lorenzo flew back to his senior. "I'm sorry, milord. But…what of him?" He motioned to the still-smirking angel. Raphael pulled out one of his own dark smirks.

"He shall be soon to fall."

* * *

So, whatcha think? I'd love to know! **R&R! **


	2. Trapped Behind the Bars

**Woo Hoo! Two updates for this one!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Trapped Behind the Bars**

"Sebastian…where are you?"

I sobbed hopelessly for the one person I always trusted. My friend…my only support when I was down…where was he now? He never came to see me…never bothered to know how I was doing. I counted the days as they passed since I was locked up in here. It has been over 4000 years already.

When I was first brought here, I believe I was unconscious. Archangel Raphael had put up orders for me to be locked in the High Prison's highest security tower. The whole place was blessed. But, I'm an angel, right? So why do these blessed chains and blades hurt me so?

At first, I struggled. That brought about my power, and it killed off four or five guards. But then, I shrieked in agony. My power seemed to be burning me.

"You shall not be free to use your powers as you wish around here."

A handsome man with long blonde hair that fell around his shoulders with small braids in it here and there, with a very prominent dark brown highlight along one of his low-cut bangs, approached the bars of my huge cell. He wore a mail shirt with armour-plate overlay and he had bright lilac eyes. I knew him at once. I bowed down low, and he raised a hand in a gesture of blessing.

"Archangel Gabriel…"

"Rosalind. You are under an unbreakable curse from Lucifer himself. That power within you is simply a fragment of the curse." Gabriel opened the prison door and walked in. "What has come to pass in your fate is truly sad, my dear…"

"But…can you not do anything to get me out of here?"

"The curse you are under is immensely strong, and I do not understand how you managed to live through it. Nor do I understand how the one who cursed you managed to within the walls of our dominion." Gabriel replied. "It will be foolishness to let you wander in the open, prone to attackers, and the fact that you would want to defend yourself too. That would unlock your powers even further. You do not want any more people dying, do you?"

"…No."

"Good girl. No matter what curse has befallen upon you, you have a pure heart. I am proud of you." Gabriel stroked my hair.

"Do not worry. The curse shall not work on me like it does on others." He replied when I shot a worried glance at his hand.

"If you want, I can drop by from time to time to talk to you. Be some company, if that would help you." Gabriel offered.

"Oh, I would be honoured!" I nearly burst into tears. "Thank you, milord."

Gabriel smiled fondly before stepping out and closing the cell door.

That did not help me.

**-forbidden desires-**

The shackles gleamed with a golden glow every time I struggled against their hold. It sent a bolt of electricity up my arms and legs every time they glowed, so I just cut that out eventually.

My cell was much larger than average, and Archangel Michael curtly said that it was so because I was going to be there for a long time. Not the most pleasant of thoughts; sticking around in the prison of angels ruled out by the Heavenly Law.

Most are killed, while some are imprisoned for life. And of course, there are those who are cast as _fallen_. That means, the angel in question has been banished to hell. To become a demon.

In my opinion, that is the worst fate one can come across in life. The very worst predicament life can throw in your way. Not all survive once they enter hell.

I don't even want to know what it's like.

**-forbidden desires-**

When I first began 'serving time', I used to sit up on my hard bunk and try and get someone to talk to. Someone who'd let me out. But most people would snarl at me, call me a murderer and look upon me as a freak show. Most of the guards were like that.

As the years passed, my erect stance stooped to a slouch, which soon turned to me lying flat on my bunk.

Eventually, I came onto the floor and lay there. No more struggling, no more trying to get out.

I just lay there on my front, face flat against the cell floor, my cheek growing cold with the frost: not moving at all. It was a pathetic sight, really. The stance of a person who has lost all hope.

Nothing except my stance and the length of my hair seemed to change as the days went by. There was no hope, no one to talk to except the rare, five-minute visits from Archangel Gabriel. Eventually even my stance ceased to change. My silvery locks grew past my knees and was just a disturbance these days. It is truly amazing: something I adored so much was merely troubling me by blowing into my face when I lay in a heap. When I had headaches, they were bad and all that hair made my head feel heavier than ever.

I lay there, day after day, month after month, year after year. The tears wouldn't stop falling every time I thought of my past life. My friends, my clan, the humans I'd served and protected, and…him.

Sebastian had always been by my side, no matter what. I would always find comfort in his sapphire eyes, his comforting smile.

But for the past few times, I'd noticed him grow odd. The sapphire had a ruby tinge to it, his smile turning to a smirk. He began speaking more proudly of himself and became more distant.

Why did you leave me alone, Sebastian?

**-forbidden desires-**

Now, after lying unmoving in the dark, dismal silence for 4000 years, I decided I couldn't take it anymore.

The moonlight poured its radiance through my tiny cell-window, and when the light washed over my pale face, I knew it was time. I stretched my heavy wings which had grown stiff by now, due to no use. I flapped them a few times, and by the fourth healthy swiveling motion, it ceased to produce too much sound.

I tried to concentrate my angelic energy. I wasn't a very strong angel when it came to power, by the way. The faint bluish light that formed at my arms told me I'd grown worse. After trying for the fifteenth time, the bright blue fire was finally produced, and I directed it to my shackles on my arms.

To no results.

I tried and tried, but it just wouldn't work! And that was when the determination of wanting to escape turned into wrath over those who locked me up sprung up in me.

My arms and chest began to hurt, and the pain in my head was nerve-wracking.

The blue flame turned black with red sparks.

The last thing the gaoler heard must have been the sharp bang of breaking shackles and iron bars, with the faint flap of wings.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm trying to make this very different from all other stories...


	3. The Red Lady

**Author's note: **Second update so that I won't get killed for being late...:( By the way, the song is** 'Listen To The Rain' **by** Evanescence**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**The Red Lady**

The crystal chandelier sparkled as the last rays of sunlight caught it, over-looking the Grand Ballroom. The lone, mahogany Baldwin Piano stood immediately under its sparkling glory, perched upon its elevated platform at the centre of the ballroom floor. The polished, soft-cream-coloured floors shined dimly, whereas they usually had an almost unearthly sheen; one could clearly see themselves reflected in the tiles possibly imported from Italy.

The large window had the heavy, bronze velvet-and-silk curtains pulled back and tied up neatly with gold ribbons with tassels. The clear glass showed the outside scene.

It was a rainy, gloomy day in London.

The sky had darkened over till the light of the afternoon had faded from bright gold to a dull gray. The wind rushed past the window as a figure opened the glass panels. The cold breeze gushed into the room, blowing moisture over her face and ruffling her hair gently. As the grey clouds shrouding the sun finally opened up, the first cold raindrops fell upon her smooth palm as she reached out to touch the drizzling droplets from the sky. The thunder rumbled in the distance, and inconspicuous flashes of lightning flew past the sky.

She left the window open on one end. The glass panel was pulled closed on the other, and the raindrops hit the glass with a soft patter. The view through the glass soon began to get distorted as the rain grew heavier, and the raindrops ran down the smooth glass, making random splotches.

The tall woman, in her mid-twenties, now sat perched upon the bench before the Piano. She possessed beauty beyond compare. A pale, smooth face and luxuriant crimson hair which had several vandyke-brown streaks in it was pulled back from her face as her nimble fingers with sharply-cut nails painted in shiny red nail paint danced over the keys, as if with a will of their own.

She had brilliant emerald eyes that glittered a bright jade when she was happy, while it turned lifeless grass-green with sorrow, and was glazed over by crystal tears. Her hair was a deep red, the brown streaks in it giving it an other-worldly look. It was straight as it fell to her shoulders, and from there on, it was curled into stylish ringlets which looked tightly set. Not even a single strand of those glamorous locks were out of place, and the ruby clip holding her long bangs properly at the side of her head almost dissolved in the luster of her locks. The intricately set stones glimmered when they caught what little light was available.

She was perfectly curved. A long, thin neck led down to slim, delicate shoulders, well-endowed chest and long, slender arms to thin, nimble fingers. She had a tiny waist, perfect hips and long, slender legs too. This impeccable figure was clad in a bright blood-red dress that clashed magnificently with her hair. The dress had a black corset front and back, the top was made of an intricate crumpled-up red fabric at her bust and the skirt had soft frills in satin and georgette. The sleeves left her delicate shoulders bare and smoothly extended down her arms, just to bell out in synthetic shreds at her elbows. All the layering frills at the hem of her dress had black satin trimmings. A ruby necklace sat at her chest, covering a portion of the skin revealed by her dress' dipped neck.

A normal description makes the lady seem all too flamboyant and gaudy, no? But there seemed to be muted charm in her skin tone and her stance, which made her too-bright colour selection seem almost overly, and amazingly, acceptable.

She sat at her Piano, playing a beautiful tune she had learned from her mother. It was about rain, and her mother called it an Angel's Song, since it was so enchanting to the ear.

Zylphia Lucia Vanderbilt was beautiful, but anything close to 'pure' from her would be ironic.

The rain's symphony with the occasional rumble of thunder echoed everywhere. There was a sudden quiet, like before a storm. That would not be unexpected. The only other sound was the melody of the piano.

Her prodigious skill on the Piano was demonstrated by the hands which gracefully flew over the keys even as she looked out at the sky. As she began playing the same song for the umpteenth time without singing the lines, a faint sound came to her ears.

Was someone singing her song? Some woman?

_Listen, listen. Listen, listen…_

Yes, that was how the song started! But who was this lady, singing? And how did the sound reach the manor? No, it must be a figment of her imagination. She shook the thought away.

_Listen to each drop of rain  
Whispering secrets in vain…_

She stopped playing for a moment, and the song disappeared. She pressed the keys again, and the song restarted.

_Frantically searching for someone to hear  
Their story before they hit ground  
Please, don't let go…  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just too hard to say 'goodbye';  
Listen to the Rain…_

The voice, it sounded so…angelic. It was almost like a prayer…but she didn't believe in God. Angels: she wasn't sure. It was beautiful and rich; like the rain's glorious sound. The melody in the tone was unimaginably relaxed and rich…it sounded as sweet as little bells tinkling at the break of dawn. It floated into her ears clearly now, every word of the song discernible, and every echo of the lovely singing voice resounded across her ballroom.

_Listen, listen, listen, listen. Listen to the Rain,  
Weeping…_

She wanted to find out who was singing. It was no normal human's voice, of that she was certain. No human's voice could captivate a listener like this. Zylphia found herself playing the tune in rhythm with the song, totally enraptured by the mysterious voice.

_I stand alone in the storm  
Suddenly, sweet words take hold  
Hurry, they say, for you haven't much time,  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone,  
But, I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream:  
Just remember to Listen to the Rain…_

The rain finally stopped. And the voice passed out of all recognition. Zylphia slowly played the tune twice more. The voice was not heard of again.

* * *

**A/N:** I tried to make the story's language with a slight gothic touch, because this story's gonna have a lot of songs by my favourite band, and i want to write something a bit more...poetic (?) Ah, well. i hope that wasn't too bad. R&R to let me know how it was. And, oh! Don't forget to hear the song, I really loved it ,and was in fact listening to it as I wrote this!

**Important Author's Note: **

**I'm gonna pull back and relax after this!**

**Nah, I don't have time to relax. But there's a high chance it'll take time for me to update any of my stories due to my workload.**

**I promise to update multiple chapters for each and every story once I return.**

So whatcha think? You guys got a hell lotta time to review, so the more reviews I get, the harder I'll work on updating sooner!

Rosalind: REVIEWS = LOVE!

Sebastian: And it also helps my mistress work faster.

Rosalind: Yeah, of course it does!

Sebastian: So, kind readers, instead of simply following and/or favouriting, please leave atleast a few words for my mistress to feel motivated!

Rosalind: SEBASTIAN's asking you!


End file.
